1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to quick and easy food preparation machines. This invention relates to a machine that can instantly make filled rolls including Sushi and California rolls. Simple, quick, lightweight and portable. The invention comprises commercial and residential use.
2. Description of Prior Art
Several food preparation machines are provided in prior art, including; U.S. Pat. No. 2,415,910 Roes; U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,015 Morris; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,487 Madison.
These machines are not suitable for use as instant preparation machines.